Strange Situation
by Komozaku Natsuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau terbangun, tiba-tiba ada lelaki dikamarmu dan mengaku sebagai suamimu? Terlebih lagi dia seorang artis terkenal? / Suamiku? HELL NO!/


Strange Situation

ONESHOORT

Genre : Romance, comedy (Mungkin)

Rate : T

Pairing : Kyumin

Summary :

Bagaimana jika kau terbangun, tiba-tiba ada lelaki dikamarmu dan mengaku sebagai suamimu? Terlebih lagi dia seorang artis terkenal? / Suamiku? HELL NO!/

Warn : OOC, Gender bender, miss typo(s), EYD amburadul de el el yang aneh bin mengganggu

Disclaimer : Not me! Kalau iya udah aku masukin kelemari kamarku

Not Real ©Komozaku Natsuki

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hallo reader! Oke, ini Natsuki bawa fict Oneshoot atau drabble ya? tahu ah bingung. Dari pada ngebangke di dokumen, jadilah fict aneh ini di update. Mudah-mudahan suka, ada sudi yang baca plus review.

Oke, hajar aja!

.

.

Enjoy it ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah adalah waktu yang cocok untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ringan bersama keluarga. Atau mungkin berpiknik –meski terlalu pagi – mengingat hangatnya cahanya matahari musim semi amat bersahabat. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku yang masih membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut yang tebal. Lebih baik tidur seharian diwaktu senggang dan esok hari kembali beraktifitas, lagi pula _eomma_ tak akan mengganguku. Aku menarik kembali selimut lalu memeluk boneka besar kesayanganku. Ah... nyamannya.

"_Chagiya_, dalam tidur pun kau terlihat cantik" Suara siapa itu? Suara _namja_, apakah itu suara _Appa_? Tapi tidak mungkin suaranya tampak seperti _namja_ berusia 25 tahun. Apa mungkin _Oppa_ku? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Aku putri pertama mana mungkin memiliki _Oppa_. Apa suara itu milik adikku? Tapi sejak kapan suara _yeodongsaeng_ku seperti _namja_?

"Hanya imajinasiku". Gumamku dalam hati, sebaiknya tidur lagi, imajinasi merusak logika.

"_Chagi_,kau tak mau membuka matamu hem? Kau tak mau membuat sarapan untuk suamimu?". Suami? Suami apanya. Mana mungkin gadis lajang berusia 23 tahun sepertiku sudah bersuami,_ohk_... yang benar saja. Aku beranikan membuka mata, seketika itu pula aku melihat sesosok _namja_ yang tengah terbaring disamapingku sambil tersenyum terbaik miliknya.

"Cho―cho Kyuhyun ―Su―super Junior" Aku tergagap dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"_Chagi_, kau kenapa? Kenapa terkejut seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Yak ! _Kyuhyun-_ssi_ kenapa kau berada dikamarku, _nappeun namja_" Tudingku cepat, ada unsur sarkatisme diintonasi bicaraku. Sesegera mungkin aku loncat dari tempat tidur dan melempar tatapan bengis pada _magnae_ Super Junior ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, ini kamar kita berdua. Kamar kau dan aku, kau itu istriku Ming"

"_Cih_, mana mungkin aku isrtimu. Aku belum menikah,_ arachi!_"―

"Hari ini kau aneh Ming, tiba-tiba berteriak dan tidak memanggilku _oppa_ seperti biasanya. Kita sudah menikah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu Ming, apa kau melupakan itu? Lihatlah kamar ini yang dipenuhi foto pernikahan kita. Apa karena _namja_ itu kau melupakan aku? Haish... kau benar-benar...". Ucapan Kyuhyun mengalun sendu ditelingaku. Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya kemudian pergi dari kamar. _OMO_! Kamar ini terdapat foto aku dan Kyuhyun yang berbalut pakaian putih tengah memamerkan cincin emas putih dihadapan kamera. Itu artinya aku benar istri dari Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior, nyonya Cho Sungmin. Tsk! Kenapa itu bisa terjadi aku bahkan tidak mengingat hari pernikahanku. Tapi mungkinkah artis idola seperti Kyuhyun boleh menikah? Walaupun Sunye dari Wonder Girl's itu sudah menikah tapi apakah mungkin agensi tersohor SM Entertaiment mengizinkan artisnya untuk menikah. Kucubit tanganku sendiri memastikan aku tidak bermimpi.

"Aww... sakit" Tidak mimpi ini NYATA bahwa aku ISTRI dari CHO KYUHYUN. Tapi kemana dia? Dia tidak boleh pergi setidaknya aku harus mempertahankan pernikahanku, ya setidaknya begitu.

Aku keluar dari kamar ini, aku sedikit melongo melihat ruangan yang baru aku masuki. Ya, ruangan ini banyak dipenuhi foto pernikahanku ―yang tak kuingat― foto anggota Super Junior dan foto keluarga kami.

"Sungguh aku tak mengingat apapun" gumamku kecil. Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah ini. Dan benar saja dugaanku, _namja_ setinggi 180 centimeter itu tengah memakai sepatu.

"Kyu- _ani_ maksudku _oppa_ kau mau kemana _eoh_?" tanyaku sedikit sungkan.

"Mau mencari _yeoja_ yang mau memasakan sarapan untukku" Jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis, sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, sedingin _frezer_ didalam kulkas. Err...

"_M_―_mwo? Andwae!_" Sungutku cepat

"Kenapa begitu, bukankah kau sudah tidak memperdulikan aku lagi".

"Bukannya begitu ak― "

"―Sudahlah aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tak menyukai perjodohan ini bukan? Kau terpaksa menikah denganku" Apa perjodohan? Jadi perjodohan yang membuat aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sejak kapan _appa_ku yang hanya presdir perusahan kecil bisa mengenal _appa_ Kyuhyun?

"Kau, ―kau hanya menyukai _namja_ itu kan?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tak terdengar sempurna ditelingaku. Aku diam karena otakku sedang menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, setidaknya aku tidak terlihat bodoh di depan _namja_ yang konon ber-IQ 138.

"_Huh..._ bahkan kau tak menyanggahnya. Jadi aku benar ya"

"Eh, _oppa_ bicara apa tadi?" Tanyaku polos karena telingaku baru saja menangkap suara miris dari bibir Kyuhyun. Lho, kenapa terdengar miris? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab? Dia malah berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ming"

Kyuhyun bergumam sangat kecil nyaris tak terdengar, tapi entah keajaiban dari mana sehingga telingaku yang kukira terjadi gangguan bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Be ―benarkah seorang _magnae_ Super Junior mencintai gadis biasa sepertiku?"

"_Uhk ..._ _Pabo! Pabo! _ Kenapa aku tak mengingat apapun" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, haish ... sakit sekali kepalaku karena tanpa sadar aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan tangan kananku.

Aku bersalah padamu Kyuhyun, aku harus mengejarmu sebelum terlambat.

"_Ya! _Kyuhyun _ Oppa chakamman!_" teriakku. Aku keluar rumah untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu keluar. Ahk ... aku tidak peduli, aku keluar rumah hanya menggunakan piyama kusut dengan rambutku yang berantakan. Penampilan nomor 2 yang terpenting pernikahanku!

"_Oppa ... Hajima ..._" mohonku padanya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang hangat. Kyuhyun menatapku, tatapan miris yang menyayat hatiku. Oh ... ayolah Kyu ... jangan seperti ini.

"_Waeyo_ Minnie, bukankah kau telah melupakanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia menghentakan tangannya yang secara otomatis tanganku terlepas darinya.

"Aku tidak melupakan _Oppa_, hanya kepalaku saja yang sedikit bermasalah. Sepertinya semalam kepalaku terbentur yang membuatku amnesia ringan"

Aku berbohong! Padahal aku masih ingat kegiatanku sebelum tidur adalah bertelepon dengan Kim Ryewook sahabatku.

"Alasan! Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kau masih menyukai _namja_ itu kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"_Namja_ siapa? Aku tidak menyukai _namja_ manapun, kecuali dirimu _oppa_" runtuh sudah harga diriku yang selalu kujunjung tinggi. Ah ... tak apa, lagi pula demi suamiku. Hah? Sejak kapan aku mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai suamiku?

"Jang Woo Young, kau menyukai Jang Woo Young anggota 2PM itu kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Jang Woo Young kan biasku, dan tentu aku fansnya – tentu secara otomatis aku menyukainya.

"Cih, kau diam. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan paparazi" Kini Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman sinis, namun terlihat ada kegetiran.

"_Oppa_ lebih percaya pada paparazi ketimbang aku istrimu?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi karena kejadian hari ini aku baru percaya, lagi pula sudah ada buktinya"

"Bukti apa?"

"Bukti foto, didalam foto itu kau kencan bersama Woo Young di café Mouse&Rabbit. Apa itu tidak membuktikan apapun" Kyuhyun berujar lemah karena menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang membuatku bingung. Berkencan? Bertemu saja aku tidak pernah, apalagi sampai berkencan. Terlebih lagi di café Mouse&Rabbit yang tidak pernah aku kunjungi, Ck! Ini lucu.

"Kau tertawa _eoh_?"

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja kau tidak berpikir sesuatu? Apakah itu tidak rasional, jika aku berkenan dengan _namja_ lain di café _hyung_mu? Jika meski seandainya Yesung _Oppa_ tidak ada, tapi kan ada Kim Jong Jin yang akan memperhatikan gerak-gerikku"

_Aigo_! Kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu? Hei! Lihatlah Kyuhyun tampak berpikir membuatnya semakin tampan. _Aigo_! Aku memujinya.

"_Oppa_, jika aku berniat berkencan dengan Woo Young _Oppa_ mungkin aku akan memilih tempat tertutup bukan café Mouse&Rabbit yang pastinya dipenuhi oleh ELF" Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya berpikir.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Nde, aku jujur"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuhku. Apakah sehangat ini? Aku merasa aku bahagia. Bahagia? Untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan cinta nanti juga datang sendiri, toh suatu kebahagian bisa menikah dengan artis Korea nan populer.

"_Naman sarangbwajo_" Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Aku tahu itu kekeke ...

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku dalam. Oh ... _omo_! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. Kyuhyun akan menciumku. Aneh, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Didetik berikutnya aku bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur dari Kyuhyun menerpa wajahku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa merasakan sesuatu hal yang BASAH!

"_Ya_! BANJIR!" Teriakku seketika.

Aku membuka mataku. Perlahan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, mengatur intesitas cahaya yang masuk kemataku. Eh, kenapa aku ada dikamar? Bukankah tadi aku berada diluar rumah? Dan kenapa ada Kim Ryewook yang kini tengah tertawa.

"Hahaha ... ada apa denga bibirmu? Kenapa kau memajukannya sepanjang 5 centimeter? Kau bermimpi yang tidak-tidak ya?" Tuding Ryewook ditengah tawanya.

"_Ya_! Kim Ryewook kenapa kau menyiramku _eoh_?"

"Kupanggil namamu kau tak kunjung bangun, bahkan aku sudah mencubit tangan dan memukul kepalamu tapi kau masih betah tidur. Aku jadi ingin tahu kau ini bermimpi apa?" Tanya Ryewook antusias. Ohk ... jadi aku baru saja bermimpi. Bermimpi menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa bisa?

"Aku tidak bermimpi apapun" Dustaku.

Jika kuceritakan mimpiku, _yeoja_ VIP ini akan menertawaiku. Huft ... kenapa sesedih ini, ternyata semua ini tidaklah nyata. Mana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior itu menyukaiku lalu menikahiku. Huh ... mimpi menyebalkan!

"Kau pelit sekali!" Mendengarnya aku hanya terkekeh. Oh ... aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Apa itu Min-_ah_?"

"Aku bukan Hotters lagi. Sekarang aku ELF, heumm ... mungkin SPARKYU"

"M―MWO! Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau bilang kalau Super Junior seperti orang yang hendak berdemo. Dan kenapa sparkyu? Itu artinya Kyuhyun dong?" Tanya Ryewook menyelidik, mata sipitnya memicing. Lagi-lagi aku menanggapinya dengan terkekeh.

'Karena sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Suami tak nyataku" Aku membathin sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum memikirkan mimpiku. Yah ... tak apalah itu semuanya tidak nyata, tapi yang nyata adalah aku seorang Sparkyu.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
